


give me your hand and never let go

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Kruna, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, Serbia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Let the world hear me now,I'm guarding you with my life.Let them all see us now,Let everyone know that, forever,I am yours.
Relationships: Ivan Bukin/Alexandra Stepanova
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	give me your hand and never let go

**Author's Note:**

> Song and fic nr 8: 'Kruna' by Nevena Božović.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Your dear eyes_

_Are the only thing that calms me down._

_Oh, I love you so_

She can’t imagine it, skating with someone else. 

He is her anchor, the only person who fully gets her, understands her without words. 

When she’s holding his hand, everything is alright, and nothing really matters, people, scores that aren’t what she wants them to be.

It’s all okay, as long as they’re keeping each other close. 

_The night is long,_

_It is sad without you,_

_Give me your hand,_

_And never let go_

It wasn’t always easy. It still isn’t, with the way their lives are, with eyes watching them and with their dreams and needs. It’s not easy, to find balance, but they’ve been dancing on this thing line for a long time now, and somehow, they managed not to fall, their fingers entwined and never letting go.

_Let the world hear me now,_

_I'm guarding you with my life._

_Let them all see us now,_

_Let everyone know that, forever,_

_I am yours._

They don’t say it, out loud. Not like they have to, or like anyone has to hear it being said. They just dance, and dance, for the whole world to see, for the world to ask questions that won’t be answered.

Because they don’t need words. They know. 

And that’s all that matters.

_The crown is yours,_

_My love,_

_I want you to know_

_That it belongs to you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
